Shadow World meets Hogwarts
by malecpotter
Summary: Malec is going to Hogwarts. I've been thinking about this story line for a few months now and I believe there is all kinds of ways that this story can turn out and be fun. First time writing a fanfic so please be nice. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Glitter will be everywhere... DISCLAIMER. CASSANDRA CLARE AND J.K. ROWLING OWN CHARACTERS/PLACES.
1. Chapter 1

Alexander, have you seen my purple Ferragamo shoes? Screamed Magnus from somewhere deep in his closet. I sigh and smile as I pick them up from beside our shared office desk and walk to our bedroom. Looking for these Magnus? I asked him. Magnus peeks around the corner of the closet door and squeals happily. Thank you sweet pea! I would have died if you hadn't found my shoes. I absolutely have to wear those with this outfit or it all would have been disastrous, he says. Where were they anyways? I've tore this bedroom apart trying to find them? They were in office beside the desk where you left them the other night I told him. What would I ever do without you Alexander? Probably lose every single pair of clothing and shoes you own I replied. I take a good look around the bedroom at this time and realize that Magnus really did tear the room apart. I turn and glare at him and say fix this right now. Magnus slinks towards me and I notice that he looks amazing. His hair is spiked up and shines with glitter and he's got on his bright purple button up shirt that's only buttoned half way and his rainbow super skinny jeans. I don't know how he manages to wear the colors he does. I feel his arms wrap around my waist and he drops a sweet kiss on my neck and suddenly I realize that I had been so wrapped up in how good he looks that I forgot about the messy bedroom. M. I manage to finally say. Fix the bedroom please. I hear his fingers snap and see a soft glowing blue light and when I turn around the room is now in order. Now where were we? Magnus whispers. He gently pushes me against the wall and kisses me. I slide my hands under his shirt and pull him closer to me. I love you Magnus I whisper in his ear. And I love you my dear Alexander so so much.

At this time is when Chairman Meow decides to make his existence known by tearing through the doorway with a god awful screech and all his fur on end. He runs and hides under the bed. Magnus and I look at each other and without a word we know that something is in our apartment. Weird that the alarms didn't go off that Magnus has set on the whole place to prevent demons or really anyone from getting in unnoticed. I grab my weapons belt from beside the dresser and pull out my seraph blade and name it Michael. We both head down the stairs being as quiet as possible. I can see a blue glow coming from the living room and as Magnus comes off the last step I see a smoky figure of a bird fly towards him. I ready my blade as I jump off the last step and right before I swing Magnus yells NO! By the Angel Magnus, that bird was coming right at you I retort. I recognize that bird, which means we are soon to have a visitor. Where that phoenix is means that my good friend is not far behind Magnus states. I take a good look at the bird as he has landed on our couch. I think I understand now why Chairman was so frightened. This phoenix, I believe Magnus, called it is huge. When it spreads its wings it is a little longer than our sofa. As I stand there staring I notice that some color is starting to form on the large bird. It was like he was smoke before and now he's becoming a more solid form. I have fought many a demon but never have I seen something like this before. I look at Magnus and say I do believe you need to tell me who this friend is and what kind of demon that bird is. Magnus smirks at me and replies. That bird is not a demon he is known as a Phoenix Patronus and he is very rare because normally a Patronus is not an extinct animal. And he is fiercely loyal to his holder. I wonder why he just didn't send an owl with his message? Magnus more said to himself instead of to me. An owl? I asked confused. Magnus laughs and says I have much to tell you. Why don't we set down and I will tell you everything I know Magnus says as he grabs my hand and pulls me down in his lap. I still blush every time he does that and I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm not sure where to start with this but maybe I will tell you how I know the gentleman that owns this bird and go from there.

His name is Albus Dumbledore and he is the best wizard I've ever seen. He was born around 1881 so he's around 100 now I believe. Anyways, I met him one night in Scotland probably around 60-65 years ago. I was setting in this quaint little pub waiting on a wizard who was supposed to meet me about some work he wanted done. Sneaky wizard that one and honestly I wasn't that interested in helping him at all. He seemed truly evil. I can still feel his eyes on me if I think about him Magnus said softly. I snuggled closer to Magnus and held him as tight as I could because I could tell that man had a serious impact on him. Anyways, says Magnus as I was sitting there I seen this gentleman come in and sit with another lady. They talked a long while and before I knew it the gentleman grabbed the lady and was trying to hold her upright in her seat. I rushed over to see if I could help. I ran my magic over her and didn't find anything wrong. I proceeded to tell the gentleman that I didn't know what was wrong with her when suddenly her eyes opened real wide and she began to talk but not in a regular voice. It was almost as if a demon had possessed her. I threw a shield up around the three of us to keep prying eyes and listening ears out. I didn't catch all that she said because I was too busy trying to figure out why my magic couldn't locate the demon that possessed her, and why in the world this striking figure of a man was wearing some god awful looking maroon robes and a super long beard. After a minute or two the woman came around and just proceeded to talk like nothing happened until she noticed me standing by the table. I looked at the both of them and said I do believe introductions are in order. My name is Magnus Bane and you are? The woman spoke up and said my name is Sybil Trelawney and he is Albus Dumbledore. Well it is lovely to meet you both but would somebody like to tell me what just happened? Sybil looked shocked and Albus just calmly said she had spoken a prophecy. Now of course you know me Alexander I just had to learn more about this prophecy stuff and how it works. I smirk up at Magnus and kiss his cheek because yes I do know how curious he is about anything he might not know. Which by now I would say the world is out of surprises to throw at him I thought to myself.

After a few minutes of waiting for Albus to tell Sybil what her prophecy had said. I could tell that the warning in this one was not just to be thrown to the way side. Sybil being in shock I believe chose to go home and try to get some rest. Albus and I continued to talk and he explained to me how things worked there and that he would appreciate any help I could offer to them. I can just remember thinking that there was some dark dark times coming for this wizarding world. And wondering how many families were going to be torn apart. I've never seen that many mortals trying to wipe out their own kind before just because some are pure blood and others are not. It was at this time that I explained what I was to the gentleman and that I was an immortal and warlock which is kind of similar to a wizard I guess with the magic and whatnot. And that very night we united under friendship and we signed the Order of the Phoenix.


	2. Chapter 2

Order of the Phoenix? I asked Magnus. CRACK! The noise was so loud I fell off of Magnus's lap and into the floor. Way to be graceful Alec, some shadowhunter you are. I thought to myself. Magnus stands and pulls me up to his side and puts his arm around my waist pulling me close to him. And with a big smile he turns to the gentleman now standing in the middle of the living room. I look at the man and realize from Magnus's description that this must be Albus Dumbledore. Hello Albus and welcome to our home, this is my husband Alexander and he's a shadowhunter Magnus told him. I stuck out my hand in greeting to the man and he shook it whole heartedly. A pleasure to meet you Alexander said Albus. Please, just call me Alec I replied. Well then it's nice to meet you Alec. May we sit down because I have had a rather long trip today and I'm still not done with my visits? I will try to make this as quick as possible and be on my way Albus said. I have not seen you in many years and now you send your Patronus and apparate into my living room and seem to be in a great hurry. What is wrong? Asked Magnus looking concerned. Obviously this is out of character for this man to behave that way I thought to myself. Taking a good look at Dumbledore I realize he looks exhausted like he hasn't slept in weeks. If he is here like this then that must mean he needs Magnus's help. I chance a peek at Magnus and his eyes meet mine. In that moment we both know that Magnus will do whatever needs to be done to help him. We both look back at Dumbledore and wait for him to explain.

I hate to bother you Magnus but the wizarding world needs your help one more time. Voldemort is back and growing stronger every day. I am here to call a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. That's what I've been doing all day is trying to gather all the Order members, and of course Alec is welcome to join. If you trust him then the rest of us will also. The meeting will be at Sirius Blacks home at 12 Grimmauld Place, I assume you remember where it is Magnus, Albus said. Yes, I remember the place Magnus replied. Good, good then I should be going as I still have a few people to round up. Oh and one more thing Magnus, would you be interested in teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year? If so then I will have a wing of the castle opened up and aired out for your arrival. I understand you might want to consult this with Alec so I will await your answer till the meeting. The meeting is in the morning at 9. Albus told him and then with another loud crack the man and phoenix were gone.

I turn and look at Magnus and all I can think right now is wow, this is a lot to process. Magnus takes my hand and we sit on the couch side by side not saying anything for a little while just trying to take everything in. If I leave for a whole year who will back up Izzy and Jace and keep them protected from harm. I know I need to immediately call them and get them to come over. As if he knows exactly what I'm thinking Magnus looks at me and says Go ahead and invite them over, I know you are worried for them. I can't turn down this job or turn my back on people I know need me but I also can't leave you behind Alexander. What do you want to do he asks me softly? I already know in my heart that I will follow this man anywhere and do whatever I can to help him. Maybe there will even be a demon or two I can fight when we get there. I'm going with you Magnus and I will help all I can. Let's get all our stuff packed up and I will explain to Izzy and Jace as we pack I replied. Magnus grips me in a hug and then proceeds to snap some boxes into existence.

I know, I know I tell my siblings. This man really seems like he needs the help and I can't just let Magnus go by himself because I will worry constantly and that wouldn't be a help to you all in battle if I am distracted. I could get one of you killed. Alec, its ok we understand don't we Jace. Izzy glared at Jace and he looked up and said yes I completely understand you wanting to abandon your parabatai and run off with your glittery husband to some unknown land. This statement earned him a punch in the ribs from Izzy. Really though I get it Alec and besides if we really need your help here I'm sure that Magnus can make you a portal. And if something is wrong with me you will feel it through our parabatai rune, and of course we all have cell phones. Surely there will be service over there and if not just we can just use fire messages. So see all will be fine Alec, Jace told him. Thank you I told him you don't know how much this means to me that I have you guys support. We will always be here for you Alec, we love you Izzy said. And I love you guys I told them. Now I need your help to finish packing please.

Izzy just laughed and Jace whined and said How come sparkle pants can't just snap his fingers and make the stuff go into the boxes. I turn and look at Jace and say He is busy trying to contact one of his old friends to give him a hand with what's going on over there. So to make things easier on him I am trying to do everything I can. Oh and can somebody come and feed Chairman while we are gone? I don't think it's a good idea to take him with us. Yes, Izzy said I'm sure any of us could come and keep an eye on things and feed Chairman. Speak for yourself said Jace, that damn cat hates me. If I didn't know better I would say he's a demon. Alright Goldilocks quit badmouthing my cat came Magnus's voice from the hallway. Magus comes through the doorway and comes straight up to me and kisses me gently. I blush which only eggs him on to do it again. Oh god my eyes screams Jace, please don't do that in front of me. He's my brother for angels sake. Izzy just laughs and says Hey, he's my brother too and I don't mind. I like seeing him happy. I look at Jace and I can see the happiness in his eyes as he turns towards Magnus and I. Did you get ahold your friend to come help us I asked Magnus as I turn around to continue filling boxes? Yes, I got ahold of her. She's a strange one and I hope you like her. She is kind of like me but also not. I can't really explain her so you will just have to wait till tomorrow to meet her. I'm just hoping that nobody complains about her helping us. She has done some bad things in her life but she's a changed person and I can see the good in her and I believe she will be a big help with being able to get the information we need. Just leave those boxes darling and let's go to Taki's to eat because I'm starving, Magnus says. We have to finish though I tell him because I don't want to be up all night doing it. We will need our rest for whatever happens tomorrow. He just grins at me and I see the shimmery blue light starting to extend from his fingers and I know that when I turn around all the boxes will be packed. Magnus glances at Jace and says how's that for my sparkly ass snapping my fingers and getting the boxes packed? And he walks out of the room with a laughing Izzy right behind him. You should have known that he heard you say that Jace, I told him. I know, he says back and I also knew that he couldn't resist showing off and that he would get it done so we didn't have too. Besides, I am starving too so let's get going before they eat all the food. Last one there is a mundane, Jace screams out as he runs out of the apartment. I sigh and lock the door thinking how much I will miss my siblings this coming year.

I hastily finish my stamina rune and catch up to Jace and we both barge through the door at Taki's at the same time. We look at one another and start laughing as we walk to where our family sits just looking at us with amusement. Jace squeezes in beside Clary and Simon and Izzy gets up and lets me sit between her and Magnus. I got lost in just watching my family talk and laugh that I didn't even hear our waitress Kaelie ask me what I wanted to drink. Magnus nudged me in the side and motioned to Kaelie and I told her I just wanted black coffee. Where was you just now Alexander? Asked Magnus gently. I was just trying to make this moment a permanent memory for while we are gone. I will miss them so much. I whispered to him. Magnus smiled and took my hand in his and gave it a squeeze. No words were needed because I know he understands how I feel. The waitress comes back with our drinks and we all place our orders, then the questions begin.

So this place you are staying at is an actual castle? Like in Dracula? Simon asked us. What kind of things do they teach at this school? Clary asks at the same time. Magnus and I just laugh and I let him explain since I really don't know all that much about it. Dracula really Sherwin? You are a vampire and think Dracula is real Magnus replies and with a flick of his wrist there is a 3D version of a castle floating above our table. We all push closer so we can get better look. I would love to paint that sometime Clary said in awe. It is quite beautiful I think to myself, I can't wait to see the inside and meet the people. I believe this will be a good learning experience for myself also. And plus I will learn a little bit more about the man that is my husband. Kaelie brings our food and Magnus snaps his fingers and the castle is gone. Obviously everybody here was starving because there's not a lot of talking going on now. Just contented sighs as we all eat. One by one all of us finish eating and Magnus says now I will tell you a few of the subjects that are taught there. There is of course the subject I will be teaching which is Defense Against the Dark Arts, which I believe kind of explains itself. There is also Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, History of Magic, Astronomy and of course Flying. There are different learning levels for each. The first years will learn the basics of each one and then each year after that they get harder. Oh and I can't forget Divination class but I wish I could. The poor woman that teaches it has only had one true prophecy her entire life and she's as crazy as a loon. And all you ever hear is the Grim, the Grim, and Magnus laughs maniacally and flourishes his wrists so that blue sparks fly from his fingertips. Hey there watch the sparks rainbow man, says Jace as he pretends to put out some that landed on his jacket. Don't worry about my magic fingers blondie I am good with them in everything I do just ask your brother Magnus says with a salacious grin on his face. At this point I know I am blushing and just hide my face as everybody bursts out laughing and Jace is left speechless for the first time in a long time. Before long it is time for us to go back to the apartment to finish getting ready before leaving in the morning. I hug all of my family and tell them I love them. And I take a picture of them all with my cell phone so I can remember this night. I promise to call them when we get to where we are going and of course Izzy and Clary remind me to bring them back lots of gifts. We all part our separate ways on the promise to contact each other as often as possible.

When Magnus and I get back to our apartment we go around and make sure we haven't forgotten something that we may need even though Magnus had snapped almost everything into boxes already. You ready for bed now sayang? Magnus asked me as he yawns loudly and stretches sinuously. I swear that man moves as graciously as a cat and it mesmerizes me every time. He catches me staring at him and says, you like what you see darling? I always love watching you Magnus, I tell him. He slinks towards me and puts his arms around my waist and pulls me close to him and I run my hands up his sides and into his glittery black hair and tugged a little causing him to moan. That was all it took for the rest of the things that we might have forgotten to be completely forgotten. Tonight was all about us because we knew that tomorrow was going to bring things that was going to change our lives forever. I love you Alexander is the last thing I remember hearing Magnus whisper to me as we fell asleep wrapped in each other arms.

I reach over and quickly turn off my alarm so that it doesn't wake Magnus. I want to get in a quick shower and make coffee before I wake him up. He is grumpy in the mornings especially when it is before 9 and we have to be at the meeting by 9. So I make myself go to the kitchen and start the coffee then stumble into the shower and put it on as hot as it will go. I'm just stepping out of the bathroom when I see Magnus standing there with a big grin and a hot steaming cup of coffee held out to me. I was going to wake you up when I got out of the shower I told him. I know you would have sweet pea but I heard the shower turn on and I smelled the coffee so I just got up and snapped on some clothes and voila here I am as magnificent as ever he tells me. Want me to snap you some clothes? He asks me. I know of the perfect outfit Alexander that would just make your eyes pop. As he lifts his hand I step back and tell him No, Magnus I can get my own clothes. You know I only wear black anyways. You know the saying of the shadow hunters. Looking better in black than the widows of our enemies since 1234. Oh how well I know you look good in black dear but wearing blue really brings out your beautiful eyes Magnus tells me. It might be a good idea for you to wear your gear today though because I have no idea what we are getting ourselves into once we get out of that meeting he says. I walk over and give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and tell him that no matter what it is we will face it together. He smiles at me and says ok you get ready and I'm going to go start opening the portal to Sirius' home. As he walks out the door I hear him mumble something about he hopes he doesn't have to see that grumpy house elf? Kreacher? What's a house elf I wonder to myself? Guess I will find out soon enough. I finish dressing and get to living room just in time to see Magnus finish with portal. Ready love? He asks me. As long as I'm with you I'm ready for anything. I love you Magnus! I tell him. I love you too darling he replies back. He takes my hand and we step through the portal together. When we step out the other side all I can think is damn this guy is super tall and really big. He steps towards us with a big smile on his face and picks Magnus up off the ground and gives him a big hug. Hello Hagrid, its lovely to see you again Magnus says.


End file.
